The invention relates to a pistol having a longitudinally displaceable breech part containing a spring-actuated striker, with a lug cooperating with a trigger arm, firing pin safety provided in the breech part acting upon said striker, i.e. a pistol with firing pin firing, as opposed to pistols with hammer firing.
Besides their traditional safety which acts on the trigger mechanism, pistols also must have a firing pin safety which, for effectively increasing the safety, possibly should act at the final part of the chain of movement. In prior art pistols, for this purpose a spring-actuated rotating part is inserted in the slide, or in the breech part, respectively, which, for releasing the firing pin from the trigger arm, is pushed into an upper position by means of a vertically moved intermediate element.
What is disadvantageous is that the rotating part must be guided in the slide with narrow tolerance, which makes production more expensive, that the rotating part cannot act on a large area of the firing pin (little coverage), and that it has an unfavorable effect on the construction height of the slide.
From DE 197 02 374, a firing pin safety using a resilient tongue which cooperates with a shoulder of the striker is known. However, since this is a pistol with hammer firing, it is not comparable. First of all, the striker spring acts in the direction opposite to the firing pin spring of a pistol with striker firing. The resilient tongue does not cooperate with the trigger arm, and it engages on the rear end of the striker.